


Bared Teeth

by ElderFairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/ElderFairy
Summary: he is a wolf and you are a rabbit





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> rk900 had only 30 seconds worth of screen time but i love him uwu this will become a 3-part mini-fic where i try my own personal interpretations on what rk900 is like. 
> 
> please follow me at flower-funeral.tumblr.com for more writings!

if the bile that was starting to rise through your throat wasn’t a clue, then it must be the distance you felt between every sound on this earth and yourself.

you never asked for this, but as a junior investigator for the detroit police department, you must follow your orders. the you in the past would have chided you for being cowardly.

_ha, you were no better in the past!_

spring was still a fledgling, with soiled snow piled against the sidewalks and the few cleaner androids shoveling the more stubborn ones to the mess. the detroit revolution wasn’t all that successful, you saw. and in a way, it brought a grim reality under the light.

there will always be a group of voiceless and powerless people.

in that moment, you thought you could understand the androids’ struggle. human history was similar, too, and even now there were conflicts all around the globe.

“hey newbie, hurry up,” a rough voice called to you, causing you to stiffen and turn your head to the source. he wore an ugly scowl across his face, and despite his less-than-impressive height, it was his unpleasant aura which made you feel intimidated.

gavin reed.

your horrible luck put you underneath his mentorship.

“oh, s-sorry…” you hang your head and quickly shuffled forward, distracted by the incoming wave of thoughts. your heart was beating too fast and your mind was already frazzled by the anxiety welling within you.

the rabbit in you was screaming.

the interior of the police department was blue, overwhelmingly so. the artistic side of you (the one you hoped would become a hobby, a thing to take your mind away from) wanted to splash some whites and blacks, monotonous colors that could quell such intensity.

perhaps, you becoming an interior designer would be a suitable position for you, rather than this.

“and here we are,” the man drawled, placing his hands on his hips.

you know you were supposed to be looking at the various desks scattered about. even the captain’s own personal space was impressive to look at. but in that moment, your eyes were drawn to something else.

a figure clad in black and white, tall, and imposing. you’ve wanted monotonous colors in this place, but you never expected to see it on a person. he was standing patiently near a desk by the entrance as if awaiting further instructions. but as soon as you and gavin stepped in, he immediately drew his gaze to your forms.

“hey, tin can come here!” gavin said and whistled at him. his scowl turned even worse when the man followed his instruction. for a brief moment, you wondered why gavin gave him that awful nickname until you saw the LED light on the side of his temple.

_he’s an android._

you read about a prototype series that the detroit police department had, at one point, working under a lieutenant who just retired. you’ve seen pictures of them on the news and online, but never in person. this one, the one who was walking towards you, didn’t seem to be part of that series, but he looked quite similar.

if not, broader, with a hardened expression. rk900 in bold type stood stark black on his shoulder. you really wanted to know his given name, but you felt yourself trying to look elsewhere as soon as his eyes swept over your form.

suddenly, gavin wasn’t the epitome of your worries anymore.

“alright, so this here is (name).” gavin jabbed a finger at you. “and this is my _partner_.” it took a great deal for him to say ‘partner,’ you realized. the man wasn’t exactly someone pleasant, you knew, but it wasn’t surprising either to realize that he disliked androids as well.

he then took a step away from you two. your first inclination was to follow him since after all, he was supposed to be your mentor.

“hold it, newbie. you are not following me.” his words turned your face pale, and as you looked at him, it quickly dawned on you that he might be passing you off. for a mere second, you thought you saw the corner of rk900’s mouth twitch upwards.

“you will be following him.” and finally, the man smiled in that mean way he always did. “good luck working with a tin can, (name).”

“i thought i was assigned under you?!” you blurted out, face struck with shock and desperation. the man noticed and chuckled. before waving a hand as if to dispel the assumption.

“you are, but i’m busy while _it_ isn’t,” he said, and reached over and gave your shoulder a mocking pat. “besides, that thing was built to be like us, he’ll know exactly what to do.”

you were about to retort with what little bravery you fostered at that moment when gavin decided to push you towards the android. immediately you hit rk900’s chest and felt his arms wrap around you in a _helpful_ attempt to steady you. and just as quickly, you stepped away and turned to face somewhere else.

this was going to be a long week.

it had been a whole hour after gavin left. (he said he had some business to do, but you know better than to think it was something important or police related) you staked a claim on an empty office chair, which wasn’t much, considering you still haven’t done anything.

rk900 was resolute in obeying his partner’s order. he stood off to the side, a silent yet tangible shadow. usually, gavin should be giving you case files to look through, but you never thought that an android would be the one mentoring you. it wasn’t like you hated the idea, but there was something about rk900 which made you feel frightened and uncomfortable.

“did detective reed ever tell you about accessing the database?” came his smooth voice. he was now looking directly at you, and dear god was his face still so emotionless.

you fumbled, your hands not knowing where to put beside retreating back into your lap. it wasn’t until rk900 actually tilted his head to the side, as if to simulate that of curiosity, that you found your voice. “um, uh…no” you replied with what little firmness you can.

the LED flickered yellow as rk900 processed your information. you wondered as you watched the yellow turn back into blue, if he was capable of free-think, or if this was all just a part of his simulation as well. you read that the previous series was supposed to be more human-like. and yet, cyberlife stopped producing them.

_for what reason?_

“very well, let me show you,” rk900 responded. “it is quite important for you as a junior investigator to know how databases here worked.”

he walked behind you and leaned over your shoulder, causing you to inhale and stiffen. the computer screen flickered on just as he placed a palm over the keyboard, causing the skin upon his hand to recede. you watched with curiosity and fascination at how artificial his interior looked.

“oh (name), you should probably calm down,” was his response afterward. he was staring at you just as the database list appeared on the screen. with him so close to you, it was hard to do so. the way his body seem to swallow you made you felt less like a human but more like a prey. unfortunately, you couldn’t shrink back any more.

finally, rk900 withdrew, but still remained close behind you. you closed your eyes and let out a relieved sigh. the tensed muscles on your shoulder relaxed, if only for a few seconds before you noticed what was on the computer screen.

“deviant cases?” you turned and looked at rk900.

“even now there are multiple homicides and kidnappings that are suspected to be involved with androids, culprit or not,” rk900 responded, coolly. “all reported cases are stored in the database. of course, i suggest you take a look at the older ones, first.”

“okay–”

he leaned over again, successfully cutting off what you were about to say. “this one was what detective reed and i were working on.” the image of a pl600 model flashed onto the screen. you were thankful for this distraction, as once again you felt the close proximity with him to be daunting. “and i implore you to relax, again.” his led light flashed yellow for a brief second as he looked at you.

your hand was gripping the armrest and you were tensing again. despite it all, you tried your best to calm yourself. the rabbit within was still dominant, chewing at the edges of your mind, hoping to escape.

“i understand you are not…adequately fit for this role, but you are now a part of the police department so you must learn how to control your fear.”

rk900 stepped away for the second time, except now he was standing at a position where you could see him, right besides the desk. you thought you saw him frown, but just like his LED, it appeared in a flash of seconds.

_maybe he’s disappointed in me…already._

the realization prompted you to melt back into the chair, unknowingly kicking the floor as you debated on what to do now.

your eyes kept itself glued to the monitor, rereading the case file over and over, etching it into your mind. you had a great memory and a great understanding of information when brought to you – which you thought would make you a great addition to the police department. still, there were other factors that drove you to be a junior investigator, of which you weren’t content to tell anyone yet.

“miss (name)?” rk900’s voice cut through your thoughts. but what made you felt anxious again was how _politely_ he addressed you. normally, you wouldn’t have minded such politeness from other people. but rk900 wasn’t exactly someone you would expect to hear it from. perhaps it was because he was gavin’s partner, or maybe he was an android.

though in all likeliness, it must be something else.

you turned towards him, hoping your face still showed some courage. it didn’t; your lower lip was trembling now. “y-yes?” if you had the chance and the bravery, you would have apologized to him for sounding so harsh.

except, rk900 never gave you a chance.

“if it helps, you may call me connor.” in an unusual twist, his voice became softer, nicer even. “however, please do not associate me with the inferior version. i’m designed to be the best at what i do.”

you noticed that, when connor said the word _inferior_ , there was something akin to distaste. still, it was only a matter of seconds and your frazzled mind could be playing tricks. at the very least, connor was becoming a bit more hospitable than his partner. maybe, you could grow to be comfortable around him.

“alright connor, nice to meet you,” you finally replied, offering the now named rk900 a timid smile. there was a short pause, where connor’s LED again flashed yellow and quickly returned to blue.

in that moment afterwards, you thought he smiled back.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wolf shows his teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr at saint-fiore!   
> requests are open <3

you hated the windowless building of the police department. it’s cramped, deep-blue interior kindled your anxiety and left you breathless and unable to think. when the weather app said it was raining, you knew you had to see it. so you made your way to the roof, unabashedly opening the door that said ‘do not open unless emergency’ and sat down near the chain linked fence. 

there was a small garden nearby, slowly wilting. you wondered why nobody was allowed here when such a sight was present. a green beauty untarnished by the metals and plastics. a beauty dying, slowly left ignored by the throes of work beneath it. 

in the small space between meeting connor and now, you were busy familiarizing yourself with the database. to your surprise, there were other files in it, including those of previous androids that had worked with the detroit police. 

one of them was an android named connor. 

when you saw him for the first time, you knew that rk900 was built to be similar in appearance to its predecessor. except, there was also something fundamentally different, too. the new android was taller, broader, with cold eyes and a haughty expression. the old connor was soft, boyish, and thinner – and dare you think, kinder looking. a part of you wished you could have met that connor instead. 

still, you get what you have. perhaps it was better this way. 

so driven to curl into your thoughts, and be content to be away from reality, that you failed to notice the rain wasn’t falling onto your head anymore. a shadow eclipsed your seated form, causing you to turn your head to its source. 

“good evening,” came the cool voice of rk900, or as he would like to be called, connor. you were suddenly reminded of his predecessor again, and the difference between the two. he was holding a black umbrella above your head while the rain fell upon him “you don’t seem to notice your surroundings.” he didn’t budge from his stance, despite how wet he was getting. you, on the other hand, was still in a state of surprise and embarrassment. 

“i..um, thank you,” you finally managed to respond to him, hoping that the words would suffice. again, connor’s presence overwhelmed you, and the beat of your heart started increasing with each passing second. slowly, you tried to break your gaze from him, opting to look over the detroit cityscape through the fence. you found yourself clutching the fence, unable to tear yourself away.   
neither you nor connor said anything as the rain pattered down. you both held your positions until slowly, the silence felt like a needle in your stomach. 

“excuse for me saying this, but why are you here?” you said, turning your head slightly. you still couldn’t find the confidence to look at the android with your eyes. as you finished, you pulled out your phone and noted the time. despite the 5 PM glaring brightly from the screen, you knew there was still more work for you to do. this had only been a break, a rather long one. 

and quite frankly, you would be content to do work by yourself than with anyone else, android or not. 

“my instruction stipulates that i work with you until i am not needed. therefore, my presence will always be here, with you, as long as it suffices,” was connor’s reply, as politely and eloquently executed as ever. “and it would be beneficial for you to know how we worked at night time, if you’d like.” 

oh. 

your mind dwelled to gavin, the mentor you were supposed to have. an unpleasant churning feeling settled into your stomach at the thought of seeing him. you were anxious around connor, yes, but gavin caused a different kind of discomfort. 

“i saw some miscellaneous files stored in the database today,” you began, hoping that this conversation can ease your mind to connor’s presence. and, you noted, to show him that you know what you were doing. “one of them was...connor. the android before you.” you looked down to your lap, hoping that connor wouldn’t mind hearing about his predecessor. 

the rain suddenly stopped, but the thick gray clouds still hung over detroit. you thought that more rain will come later. you just hoped no thunder will follow. behind you, you heard connor close the umbrella and set it side, then choosing to stand besides you. chancing a look, you noticed that his lips were pulled taut, as if he was in contemplation. 

“yes, there existed a ‘connor’ before me, who worked here,” he said, slowly. there was an intense look in his gray eyes, something that was missing from before. you wondered what he was thinking of, and what kind of an android he truly was. despite his usual demeanor, something told you he was so much more than what he lets on. “but, we are different, and you need to know that, (name).” 

you nodded, and almost squeaked when he knelt besides you. he was so close now that you smelled the scent that clung onto him. something that felt too human and too natural for it to be synthetic. you didn’t want to look at him, instead the rabbit in you wanted you to run. 

“and do you want to know why we are different?” he asked in a whisper, a secret that he will reveal, only for you to hear. connor soon raised his hand, causing you to wince and want to recoil. something invisible held onto you just as he grabbed your chin, gently turning your head towards him.   
to your horror, connor was smiling, a crooked smile that showed teeth. despite that, it looked more like a growl to you. a voiceless, muted growl that resembled a wild animal most aggressive yet beautiful. 

“i am a wolf,” connor stated, the LED on his temple suddenly turning a fierce red. “and the inferior was a dog, programmed to follow behind humans as their bitch.” there was such intensity in his gaze, full of fire and coldness, two opposite ends that shouldn’t meet. yet, he was everything, both opposites seamlessly melded into one. both the moon and the stars, burning hot and bright, dangerous but exquisite. he then leaned forward some more, breath warm and eyes intense.“i hope you, too, will someday become a wolf like me. your fangs has yet to grow, little one.” 

you were shaking, eyes widening at his last sentence, feeling a drop of unease but also excitement settle into you. connor’s smile was milder now, with just a slight hint of his lips pulled upward. his fingers were still loosely gripping your chin, making certain of your attention was on him. 

“...where do you want us to start?” slowly, you asked, hoping that this will ease the tension. as much as it terrifies you even more, seeing how feral and full of hunger he was, you still couldn’t tear yourself away. he was dangerous, yes, but that must be your fear saying it. after all, connor was part of the police department, a symbol of justice and righteousness. 

“remember that case i showed you? we can start from here and work our way up.” 

you watched as he suddenly let go of you and stood. within one second connor’s entire demeanor changed into his usual self. the self that felt more like an android than something dark and dangerously alluring. you gulped, gripping the chain link harder as you prepared to stand up. “okay,” you said, quietly. 

at least, connor looked pleased when you stared at him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other wolf visits you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me at saint-fiore.tumblr.com for more writings and requests <3

the case, as it turned out, was supposed to be handled by gavin and connor. but because of gavin’s constant absence and near-aggressive attitude towards the witness and victim, the department chose to put it on pause. despite not being there, you felt sympathetic towards the others involved, in particular the victim. it was just their luck that they had been given a useless detective on the case.

at the very least, connor was able to get some pictures from the crime scene. he said that under protocols he couldn’t investigate any further, or else this case would have been solved already. as a junior investigator, you were not allowed to go to a crime scene without the supervision of a human partner.

that quelled the excitement you had for the investigation. of course, you couldn’t complain now, since you had everything available. photographs, evidence, victim reports, witness testimonies, and an android built to accomplish the same tasks you were assigned to do.

“what can you see, just from these photos?” connor was the first to break the silence. he stood across from where you sat, and gazed down at both you and the evidence. with both of his hands splayed on the surface, he couldn’t possibly look any more intimidating. yet, a part of you thought that was what he wanted. to intimidate you until you grew used to it. to be honest, a small part of you was growing used to his presence.

you looked at his face, remembering what had happened on the roof. his gray eyes were narrowed, perhaps trying to decipher your facial expression, trying to pick a weakness.

“(name), i asked you a question.”

he didn’t so much as move forward, but it felt like a small slap to your face. you jumped, heart beating erratically before you realized that connor was frowning. the way his lips were uneven just the slightest would have looked cute, even comical, but you knew better. the wolf was preparing to growl at you, his fur already prickling along his neck.

“s-sorry!” you managed to choke out, quickly grabbing hold of one photograph. your face drifted towards it, gaze unyielding. thankfully, you did spot something that you previously overlooked. “th-the window shattered from the inside. someone or something broke in.”

connor seemed to find your response satisfying, as his expression changed. he lets out a hum as he gently plucked the photo from you, looking at it himself. “yes, indeed,” he said, nodding his head slightly. “and who do you think would be the culprit?”

the android, of course, you thought.

but, looking at connor, whose cold and silent eyes showed nothing. you knew that he was looking for something articulate – something that could impress him. your mind was working, trying to turn over words and ideas. cohesive thinking wasn’t what you could master a situation like this. you always preferred doing things by yourself, figuring out the concepts and analyzing the details without anyone aiding you. you knew that connor was trying to mentor you, urging you to think. but you couldn’t and quietly, frustration built up within you.

“don’t give up now, (name), if you don’t want to say anything more just say what’s already on your mind,” connor’s voice cuts through the dark haze. there was a slight tilt to his head, locks of dark brown tickling at his forehead. “i won’t bite.” his lips twisted upwards into a stilted smile that showed a hint of teeth.

you realized that despite his cold exterior, he was still trying to calm you with his own version of playfulness. suddenly, the wolf disappeared, becoming a tamer version, a dog perhaps. but he was no dog, he had said it himself. he was, however, good with what he wanted to show, it looked natural on him, but you knew better. slowly, you took a breathe in, attempting to hold yourself together.

“this…this could be from an android. there was blue blood on the glass, suggesting a hasty break-in. or perhaps, there was some kind of fight that led to the blood staining the glass. either way, we could be looking at more than one culprit. the other photos suggested that the culprits knew the apartment well. they took the valuables first and when the victim found them, they assaulted her.”

you looked up shyly, but nevertheless, you felt a sliver of pride knowing that you’ve managed to string together a coherent thought process and turn them into words. connor’s LED flashed a brief yellow whilst his jaw clenched. you really hoped that he approved of what you just said.

“very good, little one,” came connor’s response, mild and surprisingly soft. he then straightened himself, tugging at the edge of his sleeve cuff. you flushed at the nickname he gave you, not knowing it was anything but teasing. yet you liked it enough to feel a smile forming on your face.

the tension that you felt just a few minutes ago evaporated. yet, you still felt the need to say something, “thank you, connor.”

——

connor left you alone after a while to visit the cyberlife tower. he was scheduled for maintenance and to report on what he did for the week. you still felt baffled to realize that your mentor was built by humans. to you, he was another life, a life that was just as intriguing as the next.

before he left, he had made you coffee. with milk and plenty of sugar, he said. when you looked at the steaming cup still untouched on your desk, you felt another wave of warmth settling on your cheeks. you groaned, leaning against your seat as you covered your face with both of your hands.

feeling the drowsiness settling in, you finally reached for the cup. that was, right after you took a photo of it and uploaded the picture to your friends.

the relief from drinking the coffee quickly washed over you. originally, you had intended to rely on your mental duress to keep you awake. but as soon as you started graduate school, a cup of coffee became your lifeline. and like everything else, the drink quickly became part of your habits.

your phone vibrated as someone texted to the group chat. oh lookie, your boyfriend!

visibly, you smacked your face at those words. yet, the visual that appeared in your mind wasn’t that coffee cup, but of something else entirely. connor abruptly materialized into your thoughts. 

no, not boyfriend, you texted back. it wasn’t really a response to your friend but more so a response to yourself. a part of you was starting to feel something for connor and you blamed it on your easily infatuated mind, still captivated by ideas of romance and girlish fantasies.

minutes passed by again. by the time it was 11PM you felt confident in the crime that you were investigating. it wasn’t a homicide case thankfully, but it still dealt with deviants. what you gathered was that the android working for the victim had made acquaintanceship with other deviants. they raided the apartment for things to sell but was caught by the victim. so they attacked her, partially blinding her during the deed. they then escaped, passing by a human witness who was on their way out.

it was such a simple case, one that could have ended if gavin hadn’t been there. you were certain that if connor was given free reign to solve it himself, he would have done so. but now, there were still the deviants on the run, of which nobody could track now that several weeks have gone by.

this was all gavin’s fault, you decided. you didn’t like him from the way he acted towards you, but now, you were certain you hated him.

and speaking of gavin, here he was.

“where is that fucking tin can?” his aggressive voice shattered the peace, causing you to jump out of your seat. the older male was angry, face flushed and hands gripped into tight fists. he looked as if he was about to punch something when he came up to you. without prompting, you took a step back – gavin was quick to notice.

“h-he went to cyberlife,” you answered in a meek voice, eyes failing to meet his gaze as your hands started twitching. “if y-you want, i could contact him f-for you?” still, gavin was one of your co-workers and, technically, your mentor. you hoped that this could help alleviate his anger. unfortunately, it didn’t. 

“son of a–” gavin didn’t even give himself time to finish his sentence before he was gripping your shoulders. rough palms became iron clasps as you felt your bones crack, nearly breaking under his harsh touch. “–bitch!” he roughly shoved you to the side, causing you to stumble and fall.

disoriented, scared, and embarrassed, you chose not to stand up, lest gavin chose to assault you again. you weren’t sure why he did it and what compelled him to do so. but you know now that you never ever wanted to be in his presence again. connor intimidated you, yes, but he wasn’t dangerous and volatile. and suddenly, you started wishing your android companion will return.

what if he chose to stay at cyberlife for tonight?

“shit, shit, that motherfucker dare to break into my home and take my stuff.” gavin said, biting at his thumb as he paced the floor of the police department. you caught fleeting glances of him before you turned your eyes to the ground. hesitantly, you stood up, until you were on your knees. just when you found the courage to move and stand, gavin’s shadow consumed your frame. “don’t move,” he commanded, voice seething with rage.

you gulped, body freezing as he eyed you up and down. there was a moment’s pause where you could hear the beating of your own heart. your lower lip trembled, eyebrow twitching on the edge as you heeded his instruction. you thought he was going to kick you, but instead, he closed the small distance between you two.

an awful sneer presented itself on gavin’s face, and he said, “this position looks good on ya, makes you look nice and pretty.” he was grinning, but what’s worse was how he was flexing his fingers. you decided to make an attempt to move, knees backing away with what little awkwardness it could attempt.

“stay away! please, we’ll both get in trouble if someone caught us!” you said, almost begging him as he followed you.

hearing your plea, gavin feigned shock. “how? oh you thought i’m gonna to fuck you or something? hah! what a fucking freak, no wonder that fucking android likes you,” he said, harshly. and still, a devious grin played upon his lips. the older male then placed a foot lightly upon your chest just as your shocked look met his gaze. “heh, don’t think i don’t know. i saw that hunk of metal cozying himself up to you on the roof.” 

before you could even attempt at a response, a pair of footsteps echoed through the empty department building. then, a flash of black and white entered your vision, hurling towards gavin as it punched him to the side. standing as if nothing had happened, was connor, who took the moment afterward to adjust his jacket. two strands of dark brown hair hung untucked from his forehead. but overall his appearance was still immaculate.

you then noticed the stark red of his LED. that was the first time you’ve ever seen connor with red on him. it felt suggestive of something, perhaps anger, but you couldn’t tell if it was or wasn’t. either way, you were saved.

without hesitation, you stood up, and despite your best efforts to steady yourself, you still found your body shaking and your mind in a daze. gavin’s touch left phantom imprints of pain on both your shoulders and chest, but what truly struck you was his words.

you would have run off like the rabbit you were but when connor looked at you, you knew to stay here. meanwhile, gavin was shouting curses at him, rolling around on the floor as he clutched the side of his head. blood was trickling down his skin, you shouldn’t be smiling when you saw it but you did.

“assaulting another human as a member of the detroit police department is against the laws, detective reed,” connor said. at that moment, you felt satisfaction coursing through your mind. there was something different in the air now, a relief that was parting the tension. you made a move to stand beside connor, and then looked down towards gavin.

“fuck you, tin can!” gavin managed to spit out, face raw and red with fury. but, when you looked closer, you noticed something else. a hint of fear was evident, a fear you hoped reflected your own.

“fuck you too, gavin!” you suddenly cried out, voice scratchy and hoarse. despite it all, there was a tremendous amount of euphoria in doing this. you never knew you could say such things, cursing was never your favorite. yet, knowing what he did and said, you just knew it was right to respond this way. you weren’t even trembling anymore, but rather, you stood tall and focused, a once ebbing tide turned tidal wave.

“wonderful response, (name).” connor said with a smile, which you were quick to notice. there was an edge to his voice, a dry humor that he showed impeccably well. “i suppose detective reed knows better than to assault a fellow investigator? it would be a pity if i show the captured footage to captain fowler.”

gavin didn’t respond but instead chose to scramble up and leave, leaving the two of you alone. silence flanked his absence, in which you started rubbing your shoulder. now, another awkwardness ensued, but it barely lasted a couple of minutes before you decided to talk. “thank you for rescuing me.” against all better judgment you placed a hand upon the cuff of his sleeve, hoping it could transmit the gratitude you felt for him. he looked at you, his LED flashing a quick yellow before dissolving into blue.

he didn’t move from the position, nor did you retract your hand. slowly, you felt the urge to just grab his wrist. that urge quickly diminished with your shyness and restraint. but, you were certain that when you looked at him, there was a kindness painted on his face. perhaps, even a smile that was softer than anything you’ve seen from him.

“no reason to thank me, (name).” was his terse response, one that you both expected and didn’t expect him to say.

truly, what did you wanted him to say? he could be sympathetic and caring, asking if you were alright. but connor was an android who was built to assist police work, not a therapist. still, a part of you wished you could hear comforting words from him.

he was the only person closest to a friend here in the police department, after all.


End file.
